A new Dawn
by Halomaniac117
Summary: When a stranger saves Raven's life she starts to form a bond with him. But what secrets does he have that have to do with Raven's family. Please rate and review
1. Chapter 1

This is a story revolving around Raven, but it won't be from her point of view

Before anything else, I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.

It was a quiet night in Jump City, and the dark sorceress of the Teen Titans was on her way back to the tower. She wasn't in the mood to teleport back to the tower and decided to take a nice walk back. In one of her hands was a bag filled with books of the supernatural from the new bookstore.

'Well this is a nice change of pace.' Raven thought to herself. 'I should do this more often, it sure is better than teleporting into the commons room and get in the middle of one of Cyborg's and Beast Boy's Stink ball games.' Raven rolled her eyes remembering that stupid game that her friends had created.

As she was turning the corner, she could see Titans Tower in the distance. She would be glad to get back, make some tea and enjoy reading one of her new books. She was so deep in her thoughts however that she didn't see a giant metal fist coming at her. She was blown towards a wall but she was able to stop herself from the impact.

"Well it seems that Adonis is in luck, I was looking for all the Titans and have some fun beating you all around, but one is better than nothing for the great Adonis!" The villain said before showing off his robotic muscles. Raven just stared at the man before her and sighed. 'Great this guy, and here I was hoping that it would be a quiet night.' Raven readied herself for a fight and began casting one of her many spells.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She chanted as she shot black rays of magic from her hands. The black rays wrapped around the self-proclaimed villain. But what she didn't expect was him using sheer strength alone and breaking free. As she was about to cast another spell she was grabbed and thrown across the street. She skidded across the hard cement road in pain. She was in so much pain that it hurt to even push herself to her knees.

Adonis walked over to the Titan with a big smirk on his face. As his shadow covered Raven's body he started to mock her. "HAHAHAHA…Not even your magic is a match for the great Adonis!" Raven just looked up at him with a mixture of anger and fear in her eyes as she saw him raise one of his huge fists.

Raven was paralyzed with fear and was in too much pain too even move. But right before the giant of a man struck her something hit him square in the chest sending him flying down the opposite end of the street. Raven looked in the direction that the attack came from. But, what she saw shocked her.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is part two of my first Fanfiction.

Once again I own nothing but my OC's

* * *

Standing in front of her was a hooded figure wielding a massive staff in his right hand resting it on his shoulder. She looked at the staff and saw that the part that had hit Adonis was in fact a huge spiked mace separated into four different parts surrounding some kind of flame like it was a lantern. It was attached to a spiked chain that retracted back into the staff. At the top of the staff it had a huge blade at the top that formed a deadly spear, but what really caught her eye was that facing the opposite side of the spear's blade was a massive axe head. The axe was curved at both ends heading towards the deadly point in the middle. Along those sides were groves that formed huge tooth shaped spikes. Raven assumed that this type of axe wasn't used for just chopping, but was designed to rip through an opponent.

Her gaze then fell upon the wielder of the almost demonic looking weapon she had seen. He wore a black tank top with a red horned skull on the front of it. He had black leather pants with a chain wrapping through the belt loops and hanging off the side of his right leg down to his knee, his combat boots had metal spikes outlining the tops with shin guards around his lower legs.

Both of his arms were tattooed from his shoulders to his hands in a mixture of gold and black inks. At his shoulders there seemed to be jawless demon skulls with blood red eyes and the spines going down both his arms to his hands. Across his left shoulder was a metal guard strapped in place by a leather belt. Both of his arms had some form of gloves that were a cross between a motorcycle rider's fingerless gloves and a clawed gauntlet. His right arm had some black tape or a belt wrapped around it. Raven assumed that it was there because he seemed to be using the staff with that arm.

But what shocked her most was the red hood looked much like her own. But, the hood he wore was blood red in color that had golden symbols lining it, and a scarf that covered his mouth and nose was flung over his left shoulder. Long, snow-white hair was hanging out both sides of the hood.

An angry groan brought her back to the real world as she saw Adonis stand up.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ATTACKING THE MIGHTY ADONIS?"

The hooded stranger said nothing, but walked right in front of Raven. Raven looked at the man seeing that he was protecting her. 'What is this guy doing? Why is he protecting me? Not that I'm complaining but I can handle myself.' Raven felt that she remembered this man from somewhere but didn't know why he seemed so familiar to her. 'Well he does look like he can handle himself in a fight and I'm in no shape to fight anyways….if he's going to protect me then I should get out of his way.'

Raven didn't want to teleport to the tower, because using her powers in her condition would be dangerous and she was sure that the rest of the Titans were on their way here. She noticed an alley way that she could teleport to without furthering her already aching bones.

As soon as she was out of the way, she looked at both of the individuals in front of her, knowing that they were both going to go at it.

* * *

"Well I asked you who you are?" Adonis yelled at the man in front of him, and not getting an answer. That only proved to make him more enraged.

"Fine if that's the way you want play this then I'll get strait to pounding you into the ground!"

Adonis charged at the man in front of him with one of his robotic fists ready to smash the man to a pulp, when he reached him, the mystery man raised his right arm and caught the giants fist in his hand. What happened next was unimaginable. The hooded stranger threw Adonis down the road with strength that only Adonis thought he had. His body tearing up the road like a meteor crashing from space, Adonis recovered from the throw and charged again.

When he was close the man took the mace end of his staff and delivered an upper-cut to Adonis's jaw. Spinning the staff in his hand he spun in a circle and using the axe, cut Adonis's suit in half as well as one of his fists. The robotic body fell to the ground as the man chopped off the other arm.

Raven saw Adonis push up his body with his only working arm, when she saw the hooded man hold his left hand in front of Adonis's body. What happened next made her jaw drop when she heard what the man said next.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" then the man's tattoos glowed and a beam of gold energy was released with a blinding light.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven just stared wide-eyed at the site in front of her in disbelief, she was so confused that she forgot all about the pain she was in a moment ago.

'H-How is that even possible?' Raven thought to herself, 'Only the monks of Azarath and myself can use magic like that.' Raven was so deep in thought that she just realized that the stranger that saved her was looking straight at her. As he spun his staff in his hand and placed it on his back, he started walking towards her.

She wanted to run or say something but she was in too much pain to do ether. As he reached her, Raven closed her eyes and turned her head away not wanting to see if she would be the next victim of the monstrous weapon. She was so afraid of what might happen to her, the only other time she felt this kind of fear involved her father.

"You okay there?" the man asked her while leaning against the side of the wall that Raven's back was facing. Her eyes shot open in surprise at the question and tried to come up with an answer.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine…just a bit sore from that toss across the street."

"Need any help?"

Raven slowly tried to push her body up but that proved to cause too much pain on her already hurting bones. With a sigh, she reluctantly nodded at the man, who gently grabbed her arm and slowly started to help her to her feet.

"Thanks." Raven said in her monotone and calm voice, she couldn't see it but she knew by this man's aura that he was smirking at her response.

When Raven got to her feet she looked up at her "rescuer" to see that he was taking off his hood and scarf. What she saw next made her blush some.

The man's hair wasn't pure white as she first thought, under the light of one of the only non-destroyed street lamps, she saw that his long white hair had a hint of silver coloring to it, she was also shocked to see that he had two different eye colors. His right eye was a bright amber color, and his left was blood red like his hood and scarf.

His voice brought her out of her stunned state. "I believe these are yours." He said as he held the plastic bag with her books inside. Raven found that she wasn't being as cautious as she normally is as she took the bag from his hands. Raven had so many questions that she wanted or needed to ask this man. She decided to ask him the simplest of all questions.

"Who are you anyway?" The man just gave a light chuckle at her question before answering her.

"The names Alastor." He said with his arms crossed across his chest. Raven was about to ask him something else when she heard someone yelling her name.

"RAVEN" the rest of the Titans yelled as Robin threw a birdarang at Alastor. Not even fazed by their yelling, Alastor held up his hand and caught the object aimed at him between his index and middle fingers.

* * *

Robin couldn't believe what he just saw; no one had ever caught one of his birdarangs before, thinking to himself; still wide-eyed that it even was possible.

"Dude, did you see that? How did that guy do that without even looking?" Beast Boy said, still stunned with amassment.

"Why are you asking me BB, none of us have ever seen this guy before." The half robot Cyborg said, not lowering his sonic cannon.

"He appears to not want to harm us in any way, perhaps he is not wishing to fight." The beautiful Starfire told her friends.

While they were all momentarily distracted by what happened, they didn't relies that Raven was walking towards them. "Oh, friend Raven are you in any of the pain?" Starfire asked her with her bad grammar, while giving Raven one of her bone crushing hugs.

"I'm….fine….Starfire….but I wish….to ….breath now!" Raven muttered in between her frantic gasps for air. Starfire immediately released her friend as she began taking in the much needed air.

"Raven are you okay? What happened here, and who is that?" Robin asked at frantic pace while pointing at the man in front of them.

"I was walking back from the bookstore when I was attacked by Adonis. I thought that I could take him down quickly, but he got the upper hand." Raven paused to take a small breath before continuing. "After he threw me down the street he was going to finish me off, but Alastor came and saved me."

Beast Boy looked at Raven in confusion before asking; "Who's Alastor?"

"That would be me." a voice said before the Titans looked at the man still holding Robin's birdarang in his hand.

Placing the weapon in Robin's hand, he began to talk; "Nice throw by the way, aim needs some work though. Anyways, let me properly introduce myself, I'm Alastor of Azarath, I came to this world looking for Rachel "Raven" Roth." He said looking at Raven with a small smirk.

"Why are you looking for me, did the monks send you to kill me or something?" Raven said in an irritated tone, thinking of all the pain that the monks caused her.

"Why would they, they've never taken an interest in you since you left, why do think that they would now?" Alastor asked her with one eyebrow raised. Raven was silent, thinking about what he just said, not knowing how to respond. Alastor didn't wait for a reply and kept talking.

"But to give you a straight answer, no, no one sent me I came here of my own free will."

Raven was surprised that someone other than Azar or her Mother Arella would take an interest in her life. She didn't like it but she felt that she could trust this man.

"So why did you come to find me, do you have a reason?" Raven asked in her clam tone.

He just stared at her, with a look that said he didn't want to answer her question. After a few moments, he finally responded.

"Tell you what, why don't we head back to your guy's place, then we can play twenty questions all you want. Deal?" Raven looked over at Robin, who nodded to her.

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back at Titans Tower, the group of heroes and their guest entered the commons room. Raven immediately went to the kitchen to make herself some tea. She had just filled up her tea pot with water when she remembered that they had a guest with them.

'Crap, some host I am.' Raven thought to herself as she mentally face palmed.

"Sorry, I forgot you were with us. Do you want anything?"

"Don't suppose you got any beer?" Alastor said in a joking tone. The rest of the Titans just stared at him in disbelief. "I'm kidding." He told them as he rolled his eyes.

"Anyway if you have enough then I wouldn't mind a cup of tea." He responded in a sincere voice.

"Yeah I have enough, but it will take a bit till it's ready."

"I can wait, besides you all probably have questions for me so ask away." Alastor said as he removed his staff and jumped over the back of the couch at took what seemed to be the spot where he would be sitting. As everyone else took a seat, Raven walked over and sat right across from him ready to ask him anything that she could think of.

"Okay, when you helped me up I sensed something strange about your aura. So my first question is what are you?" Raven asked, never breaking eye contact.

"Well nothing gets past you. Fair enough, to keep it short I'm a half-breed like you, I just take after my dad more." Alastor answered in an almost relaxed tone.

'Well I wasn't expecting that for an answer, but that explains what was going on with his aura.' Raven thought and accepting that answer. She was about to speak again when Beast Boy interrupted her.

"What's up that cool staff you have dude?" Alastor just smiled and held out his weapon for all to see. Robin was uncomfortable to be around such an evil looking weapon. But he then felt Starfire's hand on top of his own. Since they started dating she always knew how to calm him down.

"This is no normal weapon, this here is the Staff of Azarath."

To say Raven went wide-eyed would be an understatement, she plain couldn't believe what she just heard him say.

"T-T-The Staff of Azarath! But only an Arch Priest like Azar can wield it!"

Alastor just smirked at her and chuckled; "Not true, one doesn't choose to wield it, the staff chooses who will wield it."

"But, the last person to ever hold it was Azar!" Raven was so shocked to find out this new information that she almost didn't hear that Alastor was continuing on with his answer.

"True, but when she died the staff chose me as the next wielder."

Starfire then thought it was time for her to ask a question, so she just blurted it out.

"So what do those markings on your arms mean?" she asked. But, she soon noticed that their guest's mood changed to a slight sadness. "I am most sorry for any discomfort I caused, you don't have to answer if you don't…" but she didn't finish her apology when Alastor simply raised his hand up, a sign that she learned meant to let said person speak.

"No, no its okay I don't mind answering your question." Alastor took in a deep breath before he explained. "Okay, first off there not tattoos, there brands."

All the Titans were shocked by his answer, hopping that they heard him wrong.

Cyborg was the one to speak first; "Did you say that there brands, like in hot iron brands that farmers use on cattle?" Alastor gave a slight laugh before he answered.

"I wish these were from a hot iron, it would have been less painful. You see, my powers are unstable, even with the best training from Azar herself I couldn't get perfect control due to my demon blood. As a result Azar branded my arms with magic so I could focus it out my hands and back. I asked one of the monks to add some color so everyone would think that they were tattoos."

The rest of the team had more questions that they wanted to ask, but saw that it was nearly midnight.

"We should probably get to sleep." Robin said with a yawn. "You can crash on the couch if you want." He said looking at Alastor.

"Thanks." Was all he said before laying down with his hands behind his head.

As the Titans cleared out, Alastor saw Raven pour the now cold water out of her pot and place it in the sink. After she did this she walked out of the commons room with the door closing behind her and the lights turning off.

As he looked at the closed door, he knew that he needed to tell her soon.

'I'll always protect you Rae, you don't need to be scared of him anymore.' The last thing he thought before he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

She couldn't asleep; no matter how hard she wanted to she just couldn't fall asleep. Raven's mind was flooded with questions and emotions that she didn't know existed. As she threw of her covers and sat on the edge of her bed, she buried her face in her hand and sighed heavily.

'What is going on, why do I feel a strange connection towards Alastor? I mean it's like the feelings that I had towards Malchior, but also not the same.' Raven couldn't make any sense of the situation, she knew that he was still hiding something, but she knew she couldn't force it out of him.

Raven brought her hand down and stood up. 'I need some air, maybe that will help clear my head.' She walked over to her closet and grabbed her cloak and teleported to the roof.

* * *

Alastor felt Raven's powers when she teleported. He also sensed the turmoil that was going on in her mind. He opened his eye and got up from the couch and began walking towards the door. But he stopped and noticed the tea kettle from earlier.

'Well neither of us had any tea like we said we would…I bet she could really use a cup right now.' Alastor thought as he walked into the kitchen and began to heat some water.

* * *

She loved the feeling the cool summer wind had blowing through her hair. But even this wasn't able to put her mind at ease. She still had question after question go through her thoughts, like fish swimming in a river. Her mind was deep in thought unaware of the things that were going on around her.

"Hay." A voice whispered behind her.

Raven turned with a fright to see Alastor standing behind her with something in each hand. As he walked down, she wondered how he knew she was up here. He sat down next to her and handed her a cup of tea. A small smile on her face as she took it from him.

"Thought you could use a cup with the way things are going." Casually sipping the contents of his cup.

"Yeah, I really needed this." She told him as she savored the taste.

They sat in silence for who knows how long, neither willing to talk first. After she finished her tea, she realized that she was alone with Alastor and finally had some, one on one time to talk to him. No one there to go off topic or interrupt her. She was thinking of what to ask when his voice got her attention.

"You asked me if I had a reason as to why I came here looking for you." Raven wondered why he brought this up, but somehow she knew he had a reason but was he really going to tell her?

"It's true that I came here of my own free will to find you…but the reason that I chose to come is completely different." He turned to look at the look of confusion on Raven's face. 'Well I needed to tell her sooner or later, and I'd like to do this sooner rather than later.' He turned away and continued. "I told you that I'm a half-breed too, I just take after my old man more…well…it's true but only in power not personality. The reason that I came to find you is so I could protect you from him."

Raven's eyes widened, at that moment she felt she knew who his father was, but felt the need to ask him. "What is his name?" she whispered to him. She had a feeling he was going to say the name that she even hated thinking about.

He looked at her, and saw that she was holding back tears. It was now or never.

"His name…is Trigon."

* * *

The dam that was forcing back her tears had burst as she began to cry. Warm tears streaming down her cheeks as she put her hands on her face. She was in so much pain, to know that he wouldn't stop mocking her. She then felt someone wrap their arms around her, and begin to stroke her head. She knew Alastor because of his aura. In his arms she calmed down and leaned her head into his shoulder as he made soothing sounds.

"Shhh…shhh…it's okay, it's okay, I'm here." He cooed to her in a hushed tone.

He hated to see her like this so he knew he needed to tell her the whole truth.

"My mother was human; she came to Azarath after she became pregnant with her second child. That's when she found out that her children were half demon. I was only five at the time that mother gave birth, and the monks took me away so I would never know who my younger sibling is." He rested his head on top of Raven's head. "Over the years, I asked Azar to tell me anything about my mother and sibling. She told me that mother had given birth to a girl. And she was training her."

He placed a hand under Raven's chin and slowly lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"Her name was Arella, and you are my little sister Raven!"


	6. Chapter 6

Raven could do nothing but cry. She couldn't believe it, she had a brother and he cared for her in a way only Azar and Arella showed her. A wave of emotions crashed into her as she continued to cry. But these weren't tears of sadness; they were tears of joy.

'I have a brother; I do have a family that cares no matter how I was treated as a child.' Raven thought as she wrapped her arms around her brother's body in a huge. She hadn't been this happy in a long time, she didn't want to let go, she felt as if this were a dream and if she let go she would wake up. But, she knew it wasn't a dream as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and held her close.

After about 5 minutes, they parted from the hug as Raven cleared the remaining tears from her eyes.

"You shouldn't tell your friends, not yet at least. I want them to trust me more before we tell them I'm your brother." Alastor told her in a serious voice. She nodded in agreement, seeing how Robin was slow when it came to trust. "Anyway we should go back to sleep, you've had a lot thrown at you and you look tired."

He was right when he saw her give a small yawn. That was all he needed to hear before he stood up with Raven in his arms as he carried her downstairs. She would have protested at this, but she was far too tired to argue. When they reached her room, Raven saw that the door was open, she looked at Alastor with slight irritation, but he just shrugged as he entered her room.

He walked over to the bed and set her down as she got comfortable. He grabbed the covers and placed them on her. He noticed that she had already fallen asleep but still had a smile on her face. He lightly chuckled as he softly pushed a strand of hair out of her face. He leaned down and gave her another small kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight sis, and sweet dreams." He whispered as he closed the door.

The next day…..

Robin entered the commons room as he stretched his arms and yawned. He had slept good last night especially when Starfire asked if she could sleep with him in his room on account of a bad dream about her sister Blackfire.

When he entered the room, he caught the smell of coffee in the air as he turned into the kitchen. To his surprise he saw Alastor had made some coffee early this morning. As he was about to get himself a cup a voice brought his attention to the couch.

"Morning." Alastor said as he drank his cup of coffee while sitting and looking at some papers. Robin just nodded and poured himself some coffee. Robin walked over to the couch to see what Alastor was looking at. To his irritation he was looking at his files on all their enemies and allies.

"Where did you get those? Those are private!" Robin shouted as he tried to grab the file Alastor was reading. But Alastor was just too fast as he grabbed Robin's arm.

"No need to get angry I'm just looking at some of the "villains" that I might end up seeing while I stay here." Alastor told him in a relaxed tone.

"What do you mean, "While you stay here."?" Robin asked as he rubbed his wrist.

Alastor just sighed and set his mug down, he turned to face Robin's frustrated stare. "I came here to find Raven and I did, and now that I found her you think that I'm just going to up and leave! No way in hell am I going to leave her at the mercy of _**her **_father!" he almost said they're father.

"Why does she have to worry about her father, he's gone and he can't come back to this world. And what's your reason for looking for Raven anyway?" Robin said as he argued with Alastor.

Alastor stood up and looked down at Robin, frustration in his eyes. "Listen here Bird Boy, the reason that I came here to look for Raven, stays between me and her. So, I'm only going to say this once. STAY…OUT…OF…OTHER…PEOPLES…DAMN…BUSINESS!"

The two kept staring at each other when all of a sudden, the alarm sounded and a map of the city appeared on the TV. The two broke their gaze when the others came in.

"Dude, really I mean its Saturday." Beast Boy complained still half asleep.

"Come on BB, the sooner we kick the bad guy's butt, the sooner you can go back to sleep." Cyborg told his friend trying to make him feel better.

"So who is it this time?" Raven asked as she levitated into the room.

She looked at her brother and gave him a soft smile before turning back to Robin. Her smile calmed him down as he got over Robin's attitude problem.

"It's Brother Blood and some H.I.V.E. members." Robin answered her.

"TITANS GO!" Robin shouted as they ran for the door.

"I'm coming too, and before you tell me no, let me tell you that your talking to a guy who doesn't give a crap about what you say." Alastor said as he walked through the door.

Robin grew more frustrated, but Raven was glad that her brother would be at her side.

She snapped out of her thoughts and followed her friends to the battle ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

Downtown Jump was being trashed like many times before, but that's not what Brother Blood was waiting for. The giant known as Mammoth was busy flipping cars, and Gizmo was taking as much technology as he could carry from an electronics store. He knew that the Titans would show up soon.

The Titans with Alastor arrived at the scene. "Okay, Blood why are you here and what do you want?" Robin asked the Half-robot villain. Blood turned to face them and laughed. "What do I want, ho that's rich can I not simply cause a little destruction and ruin others fine day?"

"Not in our city and not on our watch! TITANS GO!" Robin shouted as he jumped at Blood with his combat staff ready. But, before he made contact a massive stone fist sent him threw a store window. "ROBIN!" cried Starfire, concerned for her boyfriend's safety.

"I'm fine." Robin yelled as he popped out from a pile of stuffed animals.

"HA, I see you meet my hired help." Blood mocked as he pointed to Cinderblock, the stone villain. "You didn't actually think that it was just going to be three of us did you?" At that moment Gizmo and Mammoth joined their leader at his side.

"I know when I must even the score, so I got some help from some shall we say from the outside."

Just then the Titans heard laughing coming from the sky as Starfire's eye glowed in anger. "Well I had hoped that I would get a chance to see you again dear sister." Replied the evil Blackfire. "And it seems that all your pathetic volgrobas friends are here as well. Oh thank you for this opportunity Father Blood." Blackfire said as she bowed at Blood's feet.

"Oh it was no trouble at all Sister Blackfire, I know how much you missed your dear, sweet sister."

The team stared at them, not sure of what they were seeing or hearing. 'So, Blood is calling himself Father Blood now and Blackfire has joined forces with him. This is going to be tougher than I thought.' Robin thought as he stared at the team before him.

"Well it seems that the fight is even now. This is going to be interesting. Remember what we came for, these others can be destroyed." Blood told his minions. When a new voice entered the field.

"Even huh, well looks like you didn't count right." Blood and the others looked where that voice had come from to see a man standing on top of a building.

"And may I ask who you are, good sir?" Blood asked, being as nice as he could.

"The names Alastor, and that's all you need to know. But I appreciate the manners. It's nice to know that there are some civilized villains in this city." Alastor joked as he jumped of the building and landing on his feet. His hood and scarf were on and his staff was drawn.

"Well it's been fun chatting and all, but why don't we get down to the battle, yes." With that Blood snapped his fingers and his cohorts dispersed.

Cinderblock and Mammoth charged at Alastor, while Gizmo went after Cyborg and Beast Boy. Starfire and her sister flew into the sky firing bolts and eye beams at each other. That left Blood up against the two birds of the Titans; Robin and Raven.

Robin wasted no time as he charged at Blood with his staff, while Raven fired blasts of black magic at him. Blood dodged Raven's attacks by back flipping down the street. Robin threw some of his birdarangs at him, but Blood shot them down with his own sonic cannons in his palms.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were doing no better. Gizmo was flying around them with a set of robotic wings and firing lasers at the two. Cyborg was busy trying to shoot the flying midget out of the air, while Beast Boy was following him in the form of a vulture. Beast Boy was about to catch him when Gizmo shot out some type of disk that attached itself to the changeling's body and electrocuted him. Beast Boy fell to the ground with a thud and changed back to his human form.

"DUDE, you totally just messed up my dew!" Beast Boy shouted as his hair became what resembled a smoking afro.

Starfire was throwing starbolt after starbolt at her sister, nearly hitting her every time. "Your aim is getting better; too bad it's not going to make a difference." Blackfire taunted as she continued to dodge.

"I wouldn't have thought that you would dare come back here after all you have done." Starfire retorted. Blackfire just waved her hand dismissively.

Then Starfire remembered that her sister's weakness was her temper. The angrier she gets, the less focused she is. A little insult or what she calls "the talking of the trash" would probably do the trick.

"I guess it is true then, you really are nothing but a low, selfish, stubborn, egotistic blargelmarf." Starfire smiled when she saw her sister's reaction.

"How dare you, you are going to pay for that!" Blackfire yelled as she flew strait at her sister in a rage.

The only one who was having any luck was Alastor. Both his opponents were groggy and Cinderblock was on one of his knees. Mammoth meanwhile, wouldn't lose to some hooded stranger that appeared out of nowhere. As he began to punch at Alastor, he left his guard down allowing Alastor to wrap the staff's chain around his fists. Alastor threw the staff down over his head flinging Mammoth into the sky and head first into Cinderblock's body. His opponents down, Alastor retracted the chain and went off to help Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Robin was getting tired, Blood did nothing but dodge all of his and Raven's attacks. Breathing heavily Robin dashed at Blood again and the two were locked in hand-to-hand combat. Raven on the other hand wasn't doing so well. Using her magic that much had weakened her greatly, her vision was getting blurry and she was having the most grueling headache ever. She shook her head to try to get her focus back, as her vision became clear she saw Robin get kicked in his chest and thrown backwards. She was about to cast another spell when she felt something attach to her back the next thing she knew she felt volts of electricity go through her body.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raven screamed until she blacked out and fell to the ground.

Alastor felt his sister's pain and turned to see her on the ground out cold. "RAVEN!" he screamed as he ran towards her limp body. He was so concerned about her that he didn't see that Mammoth and Cinderblock had recovered from their fight, as they punched him so hard he flew through a brick wall.

Blood snapped his fingers again as everyone retreated from their battles.

"We have what we came for time to leave." He said as Mammoth picked up Raven's body and flung her over his shoulder. Blood then used some kind of built in teleporting device and made everyone vanish.

Alastor limped to where they had been standing and fell to his knees. 'No, no, no, no, no, NO! They are going to pay for this!'


	8. Chapter 8

"!" = Screaming in pain

* * *

She slowly started to open her eyes, adjusting to the darkness around her. She tried to move her arms so she could rub her aching head. But Raven found that she couldn't move her arms or legs at all. What she could make out was hardly helpful but it did help a bit. She saw that her arms and legs we trapped in giant metal cuffs and she was hooked onto a machine of some sort.

'Oh man, what happened to me? The last thing I remember was fighting Father Blood then something hit my back and….' then she remembered the fight with Blood and being electrocuted. Raven needed to escape and find her friends, knowing that they will be searching for her. Her mood changed when she remembered that Alastor was with them during the battle.

'He's probably so worried about me right now, dang it, I have to get out of here.' She thought as she tried to come up with a plan. 'Okay, time to get out of here.'

"Azarath Metrion AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Raven's received another electric shock that broke her concentration. "Wh-wha-what w-was that?" Raven said, with pain in her voice.

As Raven was trying to recover from the pain, a door of light opened across from her. She heard a snap and then blinding lights turned on, making her vision blur.

"Well, well, well it seems that my prize has finally awoken." An amused voice declared.

* * *

Back at the Tower…..

"DAMN IT, RRAAAHHH…GODDAMN IT!" Alastor yelled in frustration as he threw a stool across the commons room. How could he let this happen, he told her that he would protect her and now she was kidnapped.

The rest of the Titans stood in fear of Alastor's rampage. Beast Boy was cowering in the form of a dog behind Starfire's legs as she held her hands to her chest. Cyborg had gone to the operations center to see if he could track Raven's communicator so far nothing. And Robin was trying to keep Starfire safe. A chair hit the wall near the doorway almost hitting the three of them.

"Okay that's enough I'm putting a stop to this!" Robin announced as he entered the commons. "That's enough now calm down!" Robin yelled at Alastor. Alastor just stormed up into Robin's face eye engulfed in rage.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHEN I CAN AND CAN'T BE ANGRY!"

"I'm the leader of this team and anyone in this tower has to listen to me." Robin replied in an assertive tone.

That remark only made Alastor angrier as he grabbed the Boy Wonder by the collar of his outfit and slammed him against a wall. "I told you before that you are talking to a guy who doesn't give a crap what you say. My only concern right now is finding Raven!" Alastor said as he let go of Robin.

Alastor walked over fell into the couch with his head in his hands.

* * *

In Father Blood's hideout….

"Why did you capture me? What do you want?" Raven asked her captor.

"I believe that both those questions have the same answer." He turned his back to Raven and chuckled. "What I want is your powers, my dear." Blood smiled evilly at her sending a chill down her spine.

"My powers?" Raven said is shocked confusion.

"Yes, you see ever since you defeated that demon, I have come to the conclusion that your powers are the key to allow me to take over the world as well as others." Blood was pacing in front of Raven now, explaining his plan. "But, I said to myself "how do I get these powers?" well I had my followers build the device that you are strapped into. This device will syphon your powers from your body and collect them in a magical barrier where I can absorb them into my body. But sadly I'm afraid that the machine will not just take your powers. It will take your lifeforce as well, giving me immortality. I know that your magic and lifeforce are linked and I want to be sure that I don't leave anything left inside of you." Blood told her as he stroked a cold robotic finger under her chin. "Oh, and don't bother trying to escape, those restraints are designed to give you and electric shock if you use your powers." Blood walked away as he headed for his control room. "Now it's time for me to become a GOD!"

Raven could feel nothing but pain as her powers were being drained from her body. She felt tears go down her cheeks as she screamed out in pain.

"!"

* * *

Titans Tower….

Alastor's head shot up immediately as he felt Raven's pain. He jumped up off the couch getting the attention of the Titans. "I know where Raven is." The Titans just looked at him.

"How do you know where she is there was nothing to point us to where Blood took her." Robin said as he questioned Alastor.

"I felt her pain, Blood is torturing her, and the longer we wait around talking Raven is being killed! Now I'm going to save her and those bastards are going to pay for what they did." Alastor said as his arms glowed.

"We don't kill our enemies, were heroes not vigilantes." Robin said as he blocked Alastor's path.

"Listen here, either help me save her or get out of my way. They are going to die whether you like it or not. So, what's it going to be?"

* * *

Back at the hideout….

"!" Raven couldn't stop screaming from the pain. It felt like someone had ripped out her heart while it was still beating and lit it on fire then multiplied by 100 times. Tears still streaming down her checks as she thought on the fact that she wouldn't see her friends again. Shopping with Starfire, helping Cyborg with the T-car, playing a game of chess with Robin, or occasionally laughing at one of Beast Boy's jokes. But what she would miss most of all was her brother's warm embrace that she had come to love in the short time that they together.

'I guess this is it, goodbye everyone.' But suddenly she felt her powers returning to her body with renewed energy and life. Her restraints released her and she fell to the ground. Before she landed she felt the warm embrace that she was relieved to be with her. But as soon as she was caught she was set down and the feeling disappeared. She the sensed her friend's auras surround her and cry out her name in her ears. As she looked up and saw her friends faces she smiled.

But the peace was shattered when a loud rage filled roar erupted.

Blood was so close to having the powers that would make him a god. The violet haired girl's cries of pain not fazing him in the slightest.

"Only 20% left until it is all mine" The villain said in his excitement. Being too focused on the process, Blood didn't hear someone enter the control room. He was suddenly lifted off the ground and thrown through the 10 story window. Alastor jumped through the hole as Cyborg hooked in to try and reverse the process. The Titans then heard nothing, no screaming at all. As they looked out the window and saw Raven's powers returning to her body, they rushed down.

Alastor sensed no more pain coming from his sister as he looked up and stared at her body now rejuvenated, he rushed towards her and screaming her name. "RAVEN!" He caught her as she fell from the machine and proceeded to hold her close to his body. The others arrived seconds after he did. But he knew that it wasn't over yet.

"RAH you ruined everything, I should have destroyed you all when I had the chance!" Blood yelled as Cinderblock, Mammoth, Gizmo, and Blackfire joined their leader.

Alastor turned to Robin still holding his sister's limp body. "Keep her safe and don't get in my way." He said as he set Raven against the remains of the machine. Standing up and placing the Staff of Azarath on his back he walked towards the villains before him. "You are going to pay for the pain that you caused her. And this time I am going to make sure you won't hurt anyone ever again!" Alastor yelled as he slammed his palms together, his brands burning brighter than ever. He was suddenly engulfed in black flame and the only thing that was heard was deafening roar.


	9. Chapter 9

All that the Titans and Father Blood's team saw were swirling black flames. The very sight of it sent a chill down all their spines. They felt gusts of wind, even though they were underground. But then, the flames began to change as if they were taking a form of something. The flames rose up till they reached the ceiling and burst out in four directions. Then the two columns at the top of the pillar began to form what look like arms, at the same time the two at the bottom of the pillar started to form legs. Just when they thought it couldn't get any scarier, two giant flaming wings burst out, a tail began to form. Then they heard the roar again.

The flames were thrown out revealing, some humanoid-Dragon demon. Raven had awoken to see the monstrous transformation and she looked at the creature that is her brother. The creature was standing upright on two legs how you would see raptors and other carnivores stand, its arms were proportional to its height which she judged to be the same as Trigon himself. Its claws looked as if they could rip through anything, red scales that looked exactly like Alastor's brands lined the demon's arms, black scales covering the rest its body. Bones were sticking out of its spine down to its tail, as well as on its chest where its ribs would be and three massive pointed bones protruded its shoulders. The wings were opened and black flames formed the thin layer of muscle that allowed it to fly.

But its head was the most evil looking. Six black horns were at the top of its head forming a crown of some kind and four burning red eyes that she knew too well. The demon let out a roar so powerful that it may make even their father Trigon scared. She saw that it had two sets of teeth, one pair lining its lips and another pair lining the stretching gums behind the first. Its forked tongue made Starfire bury her face in Robin's shoulder. What they were all shock to hear was what the beast did after its mighty roar.

"ROOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRR! YOUR SOULS WILL BURN UNDER MY FURY!" The Demon roared in rage.

Blood and the others were paralyzed with fear at the monster before them. "W-Well don't just stand there attack!" Blood yelled at his followers. Gizmo and Blackfire burst into the air while Cinderblock and Mammoth each lifted a huge pipe and swung at the creature.

Alastor lifted his arm in the air a swung down tearing up the ground if front of them tossing both giants onto their backs. Gizmo and Blackfire were firing from the sky when Alastor raised his wings and let out a powerful whirlwind of black flames.

As the villains lay on the ground defeated Blood tried to make his escape. But he didn't get far when Alastor's tail hit him sending him into a wall. The next thing he knew a massive clawed hand grabbed him. Alastor brought Blood to his face and stared at him with extreme hatred.

"YOU WILL FEEL THE SUFFERING OF ETERNAL DAMNATION!" Alastor roared at Blood who was desperately trying to escape the demon's grasp. "BUT FIRST THESE OTHERS WILL FEEL THE PAIN OF THE SOULS OF THE BURNING DAMNED!" Alastor roared as he turned his gaze back to the other villains. Black Flames that looked like screaming shadows of the long dead started to collect in Alastor's mouth.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" and Alastor let loose a blaze of burning, screaming, black souls at the ground caking everything it touched in an inferno of chaos.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Blackfire screamed as she and the others raced for the door as they tried to escape the approaching flames. Mammoth and Cinderblock ripped a hole in the massive metal door as ran through right as the flames reached them.

"ROOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!" Alastor let loose another mighty roar as he turned his attention back to the person in his hand. "NOW YOU WILL KNOW WHAT TRUE PAIN IS!" he roared as he started to collect burning souls in his mouth. But before he unleashed his mighty attack, he heard a voice scream at him.

"BROTHER STOP PLEASE!"

* * *

Raven and her friends looked at what was before them. Raven was afraid not just for herself and her friends, but also for her brother. 'He is blinded by rage; he won't stop until they're all dead.' Tears began to form in her eye when she heard him talk.

"ROOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRR! YOUR SOULS WILL BURN UNDER MY FURY!"

The destruction that was created made their bodies' freeze; the blasts of flames making them remember the battle with Trigon. Raven didn't want to lose her brother to this rage. Forcing back tears, she stood and started to walk towards her brother's monstrous form, but she was stopped by Robin.

"Raven where are going we have to get out of here!" Robin yelled as he grabbed her wrist. Raven pulled her hand free and threw up a barrier between her and her friends. "RAVEN what are you doing?"

"Yes Friend Raven, we must leave!"

"Come on Rae, get rid of this barrier and come with us."

"Seriously, we could be next!"

Her friends were beating on the barrier trying to get in, they couldn't see but she was crying. "I won't leave him; I can't lose him like this!" Raven screamed finally showing her tear ridden face.

"Why? Why is he so important to you?" Robin screamed in frustration.

Raven looked down at the ground and decided to tell them. "He's my brother!" and she sprinted off towards the demon not caring to look at her friend's reactions. She didn't know how, but time seemed to slow down as she ran.

"ROOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR! NOW YOU WILL KNOW WHAT TRUE PAIN IS!" She saw her brother get ready to unleash his powerful attack again, so she did the only thing she could do; Scream.

"BROTHER STOP PLEASE!"


	10. Chapter 10

He turned his head to see the girl who shouted at him, on the ground; crying and begging him to stop. The black souls in Alastor's mouth were extinguished when he saw her. "Raven? My sister are you alright?" Alastor asked Raven in his demonic voice.

"Yes, I'm alright. You can stop this now. We can go back to the tower and forget this whole mess." Raven said to her brother, the tears in her eyes becoming less heavy now that he was calming down. Alastor's eyes had begun to dim, until his gaze turned back to the person in his hand. His anger building up again he roared at his sister. "We will return, but this one must be DESTROYED!" He began to collect souls and unleash his attack on Blood, who had long since passed out from fear.

For the first time in her life; Raven didn't know what to do. She had always found a way to end a conflict but this time she couldn't find one. She closed her eyes hoping that this was just some twisted nightmare that she could wake up from. But she knew this wasn't a nightmare, this was really happening and she couldn't do anything. 'Why? WHY AM I SO WEAK?' Raven screamed in her head, as she fell into the darkness.

Raven's eyes shot open as she looked around her. There was nothing; no floating rocks and her emotions were nowhere at all. 'This is Nevermore, I know it, but…it's also not. Azar, Arella, anyone please help me, I don't want to lose my brother….someone….anyone…..help.' Suddenly a light hit Raven's eyes, she shielded them with her hand and saw a figure walking towards her. Raven lowered her arm to see the figure was dressed like her only her outfit was all white. She then realized what the figure was. It was the one emotion that she had locked away long ago. A calming aura covered Raven as the figure spoke. "Hello Raven." Raven looked at the figure and a small smile crossed her face. "Hello Love."

After a few moments "Love" spoke to her in a caring tone. "You are glad to see me, this I can tell." Love said as she studied her face. (**A/N: Since Love is one of Raven's emotions, she and the real Raven look the same. So that's why she is "studying her face." Just so no one's confused. I don't want to read reviews about this part.**) "You must know why I'm here then. I am what will stop Alastor and bring him back to you. You were troubled when you knew not what you were feeling, but now you do. You love Alastor as only a sister can." Raven didn't respond but she knew Love was right. She did love Alastor, not like Malchior, but like she loved her mother. He changed her; before he came she was emotionless, plain, and boring. But, now she was happy. He brought out her emotions that she thought she was in control of, but it seems now that the monks were wrong. No one can completely control their emotions.

"I know what I must do." Raven said as her eyes started to glow a bright white. Love smiled and began to walk away. Raven shouted to her, "LOVE, thank you."

Raven's eyes shot open and lifted her head to see that Alastor was getting ready to unleash his attack. She knew how to stop him now and she was determined to stop him. "Brother, please stop this! I don't want to lose you." She shouted, and saw that he had stopped and the black souls were gone. "You have changed me, I know now what the monks didn't want me to have, what to feel. Brother, you remember when you told me I was your sister, I felt something that I thought sealed away. You brought it out and it's clear now that I feel the same way you do me." Raven paused to take in a deep breath.

"I LOVE YOU BROTHER!"

She looked up to see that his eyes had changed from red to amber gold. He looked at his hand and set Blood down on the ground before turning back to Raven. He slowly started to walk towards her as black flames surrounded his body. As he got closer the flames began to shrink as he changed back. When the flames vanished he looked like he always did; the hood and scarf to the staff of Azarath on his back.

"Raven." That was all he said before he and Raven ran at each other into a hug. "Oh Raven, I thought I'd lost you." Alastor said, as tears filled his eyes.

"I thought that I'd had lost you." Raven replied as she held her brother close, crying into his shoulder.

He lifted up her head and looked at her. "I promise, I will never scare you like that again." She looked at him and smiled. "And I promise, that I'll never make you scared like that as well." She told him as they returned to their embrace. Raven's eyes were heavy from crying and she was very tired. Alastor realized that she had fallen asleep in the hug. He picked her up and carried her to where the others were. But when he got there he was given a most unneeded welcome. Robin had his staff drawn as the others were behind him to scared to even get into a fight.

"Let…her…go…now!"


	11. Chapter 11

They just stood there staring into each others eyes with anger and the will to protect Raven. Alastor was tired of Robin's attitude towards him. The anger and pain that he felt when he heard his sister scream was what made him lose control, but her love for him brought him back. But it seems that Robin doesn't care, he only sees Alastor as a threat. We enough is enough.

"Really? Your going to do this now?" Alastor asked Robin in an irritated tone. "You are unbelievable, you know that. When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours that I'm not a threat!"

Robin scoffed at that last part. "Not a threat, you can't control your powers, your nothing but a demon that craves destruction and causing pain. No, you are a threat; to this city, to all of us, and especially to Raven. I won't risk you hurting her!" as soon as Robin finished his sentence he was thrown backwards. Pushing himself up onto his elbows he realized that Alastor had kicked him square in the chest and may have cracked a rib.

Alastor walked over to Cyborg and handed the sleeping Raven to him. "Hold her for a moment, I have had it with his attitude and I am going to do something about it." He told him as he turned and started walking towards Robin. Starfire stopped in front of him. "Please, don't hurt him, Robin was only doing what he thought was right!" she said as tears were forming. Alastor placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I promise you Starfire, I won't hurt him. But it time that he was taught a lesson." and with that he slowly pushed her out of his path.

Robin tried desperately to push himself to his feet, but it was all for naught when Alastor's hand wrapped itself around his throat. Choking Robin tried to break his attacker's hold. But he was slammed into a wall as Alastor brought his face to his gazing at the Boy wonder with anger.

"Now you had better listen, and listen good. If you ever think or say anything about me hurting my sister ever again, then you will be the one to feel the true power of a demon." as he said this, Alastor's arm glowed and lifted his other arm and formed a fist. Robin saw this and closed his eyes as the fist came at him. The sound of cracking concrete could be heard as Robin opened his eyes to see Alastor's fist only inches away from his head. Robin looked back at Alastor and saw that he was still staring at him. After a few moments Alastor removed his fist from the wall.

"Got that?" Robin tried his best to nod that he understood. Satisfied Alastor dropped Robin and walked back to Cyborg. Alastor stopped and turned back to him.

"Next time, I'll be aiming for your head."

* * *

When Alastor reached Cyborg he turned back and saw Starfire and Beast Boy helping Robin up. He hoped that Robin would finally learn to think before he acts. He turned back to Cyborg and held out his arms. Cyborg gently set her in his arms. "I'm going to take her back to the tower. I'll see you guys back there." he said as he started to walk to the hole that Cinderblock and Mammoth made to escape. The rest of the Titans watched as his arms glowed and black flames formed on his back. Then the flames were thrown outwards to reveal the wings he had only moments ago. Beating his wings he lifted himself off of the ground and flew through the hole and into the sky.

As he flew, Alastor's gaze fell on the girl sleeping in his arms in peace. He smiled, glad that she was safe, but he knew that this kind of stuff will keep happening and he won't always be able to protect her, he knew the risks she takes and she knew as well. But at least she was safe now. He looked up and saw the tower coming into view. Landing on the roof, he phased them both into the commons room. Walking down the halls he opened the door to her room and headed to her bed. Gently laying her down and placing the covers on her, he sat down on the end of her bed, placing his hands on his face.

'I almost lost her...I lost control...I guess I'm more like dad in the personality department when it comes to anger problems.' Alastor was silent for a few moments before standing up with a sigh and heading to the bathroom. Turning on the sink, he started to splash water on his face. Looking at his reflection in the mirror he saw the face of the demon he is.

"I hoped that she wouldn't have seen that form...no now...maybe never."

"_Well what are you going to do about it? What's done is done, she saw me, you won't do her any good by focusing on it." _Alastor's reflection said.

"I know...but that doesn't change the fact that I lost control."

"_You didn't lose control, it wasn't rage that you were feeling, it was wanting to protect her that made you use our powers."_

"Yeah, I guess your right. Glad we decided to call each other like we're two different people even if were one and the same." Alastor joked. His reflection gave a small chuckle.

"_As am I, it is good that you have your sense of humor back. Now go and watch over her like a brother should." _and with that the reflection vanished replaced with his own normal human reflection.

Turning off the sink he exited the bathroom. What he saw made him smile. Laying there was his sister with her covers wrapped around her like she was in a ball. He walked over and leaned down kissed her on her head. "Goodnight Rae, sleep well. I'm glad your safe." He walked over to her desk and pulled out her chair. He set the Staff of Azarath next to her desk and sat down. He took one last look at her before closing his eyes and drifting off into some much needed sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The light of the sun landed on the eyes of Raven's sleeping form. Opening her eyes she pushed herself up and threw the tangled covers off of her. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, her gaze fell on the snoring form of her brother. 'He stayed and watched over me.' Raven thought as she made her way to the bathroom. Stripping down she turned on the shower and stepped in. As the warm water fell on her body, she sighed in content. She was glad that Alastor had returned and was both of them were safe. She was worried more about how Robin and the others had reacted. But she didn't need to be thinking of the negatives so she pushed that thought from her mind. Turning off the water she stepped out and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a black T-shirt, and wrapping herself in her robe she stepped out of the bathroom. Once she was reentered her room she saw that her brother was no longer at her desk. But she was met with the smell of fresh tea in the air.

* * *

Alastor sat on the couch with a cup of coffee, a cup of tea ready for when his sister entered in 3..2..1.

"Good morning." Alastor smiled as he turned his head and saw Raven take the cup of tea he had prepared for her.

"Morning. Feeling better I hope."

Raven sat down next to her brother gracefully sipping her tea. "I am, thank you for staying with me. It meant a lot to me." She said.

Alastor placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, and saw that he wanted to talk. "Raven, I want you to know I didn't want you to see that form yet. But I'm actually glad that you did. For we will need it when Father returns." He saw Raven was about to talk. "You see, no one has ever heard of Trigon trying to return for none thought he could be defeated. But I don't want you to worry about it know, okay. When the time comes we will defeat him, forever."

Raven said nothing, all she did was nod and smile telling him she understood. "I wanted to thank you for helping me realizing that I'm stronger with my emotions."

"I learned early on in my training that in order to control one's emotions on must also express the. Not hide them." He said. Raven knew he was right.

It was at that time that the others had entered. Robin walked up to Alastor, looking as if he was having trouble with something.

"Yes?"

Robin took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, you were right I should have given you a chance and I didn't. So I will now if you will accept it."

"That's all that I wanted. But I do have some ground rules when it comes to Raven and her personal life." Alastor said as he stood up.

"First, anything that goes on in Raven's life is her business, and only I will make it my business if I have to. No one else. Second, I will fight with you, but only if you cant handle it on your own, otherwise I'll stay out of your way. And finally, I will be treated like a member of this team and not as a stranger or an outsider."

Robin looked at everyone then at Raven who smiled at him. "Alright, you have my word."

"Thanks. Now it's Sunday and I'm hungry, who's up for some pizza? My treat."

"Dude, you read my mind. Let's go."

So they all headed out. But Raven stayed behind for a few moments as she looked out at Jump City. This was a new start in her life and she wasn't going to wast it.

* * *

A New Dawn has risen over the shadows of my soul, to lay the evil I hold inside to rest. It is a new day in my life, live it well, live in the light.

* * *

**Thank you all! I got some great feedback in the reviews and I will be starting a sequel to this story too. No big hints but Raven will be involved in a romance, with who, you may ask. Well You'll have to wait and read. **

**P.S. Somebody review my other story so I can get feedback on my crossover, PLEASE I BEG YOU ALL PLEASE! Okay that was a bit much :P But really I need some reviews.**

**P.P.S That small line at the end is from one of my poems I did in my Creative Writing class at school  
**

**See you soon.  
**


End file.
